


Stages of Grief

by Tiggy



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Five Stages of Grief, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggy/pseuds/Tiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five 100 word drabbles from Abby and Connor's point-of-view between series 3 and 4 and five drabbles from Becker's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Connor and Abby

Denial

"C'mon, Abby, cheer up. I'm sure the anomaly will open soon. Look! I've rigged something up." He ran from branch to branch showing off his 'ADD'. "Bit lo-tech for my tastes, but come on, admit it: I'm a genius." He smiled his usual, irrepressible grin.

Abby didn't answer right away. She was sitting cross-legged with their packs spread out in front of her, doing inventory. Forcing a smile to her lips, she agreed, "Brilliant, Connor. Really."

He ignored the way her lips and her voice trembled. She ignored his reddened eyes. They both continued their self-appointed tasks.

 

 

Anger

"Connor! How many times have I told you not to leave scraps about camp? Do you _want_ predators over for lunch? 'Cause that's a great way to go about it!"

She stood over him, arms akimbo, a fierce expression on her face. Frankly, Connor thought anger suited her - she was a passionate woman. Somewhere in his hind-brain, common sense was yelling for him to keep that to himself.

"Get up," she said grimly, taking a fighting stance.

Connor had been eager to learn kick boxing. Now he wished Abby had some other hobby to take her anger out on.

 

 

Bargaining

Abby lay with her head on Connor's lap, blanket spread over her. They'd had a close call with an angry Stygimoloch defending it's young and Connor was still fighting his adrenaline high. He gently stroked her head. Both their hair had become unmanageable, a subtle underscore to their predicament.

' _Please, God_ ,' he thought, not daring to wake her. ' _I know I haven't prayed in ages. Or, well... ever, but if you save us I would do_ anything.' His breath hitched. _'If you can't get me out, I understand, but please save Abby. She deserves so much better_.'

 

 

Depression

It was only when Connor was out scavenging that Abby could let go. Without witness she could cry and rage. After she'd given Connor a black eye, she vowed not to let him see her upset again. It wasn't fair to him.

So alone she sobbed out all of her fear and hopelessness and wondered why they bothered struggling to survive. What was the point, when some dinosaur was going to rip them to shreds long before the anomaly opened?

She heard Connor approaching long before he was visible. It was almost enough to bring a smile to her face.

 

 

Acceptance

Connor stalked their next meal through a stand of trees. Although he couldn't hear Abby he knew she was off to his left somewhere. Together they would bring it down and have fresh meat for the next few days. Like most of living in the Cretaceous, dinosaur meat had taken some getting used to, but they had managed.

As they finally stood over the creature's dead body, stone knives in hand, Connor smiled at Abby. They knew, now, that no matter what this era could throw at them, that they'd be ready. And no matter what, they had each other.  


	2. Becker

Denial

When Sarah brought him a mug of coffee, he gave a slight smile. "You need to rest more, Becker," she admonished gently. If she hadn't looked like death warmed up herself, he might have followed her advice. As things stood, though, sleep was a rare commodity.

"We'll find them, you know we will," she continued. "And Abby will laugh at you for being so concerned, and Connor will tease you, even though he's secretly pleased you care, and Danny... well, Danny won't let you live down the fact that you were so worried."

"We'll find them," he repeated, a mantra.

 

 

Anger

"Damn it! Damn it all to _hell_!"

A mug shattered on the wall, bits of ceramic spraying every which way. When that brought no relief the coffee maker followed. A tea kettle after that. When there was nothing left to throw he stopped, chest heaving. It hadn't made him feel the slightest bit better, and now there was a mess to clean up.

He hated the predator that killed Sarah, he hated Lester for green lighting their last trip, but most of all he hated himself for failing to protect her. Just like he failed - and continued to fail - them.

 

 

Bargaining

Every new anomaly seared his heart. Though all trips through stopped, he couldn't help but hope each time that they would return. He tried to stop. After each disappointment, he told himself it was the last one. That he wouldn't keep his eyes open for Abby's blonde head, Connor's goofy smile, or Quinn's sarcasm. Each failure hurt more. He couldn't stop thinking that if they were found, then at least Sarah's death hadn't been in vain. He'd never believed in a higher power before, not really, but now he prayed for something to end this purgatory he was caught in.

 

 

Depression

"I quit."

"Come again, Captain?"

"Don't play dumb. You know as well as I do that the vultures are circling. I can't do this anymore. They aren't coming back, if they're even alive. I can't... I just can't..." he ran rough fingers through his hair. "I can't do this, Lester. Either they come back or they don't. My being here doesn't make a difference."

"I really don't like this pity-party of yours, Captain. It's unbecoming. However, you've saved me from having fire you, so I should be thankful." He sighed, then muttered, "as you say, the vultures are circling."

 

 

 

Acceptance

Leaving the ARC for the last time was hard. He'd been there less than a year, but it still held so many memories.

Really, though, he needed to stop drowning in said memories and move on. Abby, Connor, and Danny would expect no less, and he tried not to think about how they would kick his arse for moping. Still, the thought brought a small smile to his face, and without the pressure of another anomaly his heart felt lighter. He'd miss them, but he wouldn't let it consume him.

Bending down he placed flowers on Sarah's grave. "Good-bye"


End file.
